Electronic headset frames, such as Google® Glass Enterprise Edition visual display, serve as an optical display designed as a pair of glasses to be mounted to the head of a user. These electronic headset frames are capable of not only displaying images, but also recording the visuals of a user. These electronic headset frames may include an arm or “pod” which houses components such as the microprocessor, which are subject to overheating after a period of time due to the heat generated by electronic chips in the microprocessor which cause the device to either malfunction or shut off. Additionally, these electronic headset frames are currently provided via immobile eyeglasses which restrict the user's vertical field of view.